Energy
}} Energy (also referred to as Green Power or Power) is an elemental essence in Ninjago. It is a variation of the combinations of the original four Ninjas' elemental powers. Energy is generally associated with the color green and corresponds with the Elemental Energy Dragon. Users' Abilities *'Ergokinesis' - The user is able to manipulate and generate energy. This Elemental Power makes the user able to create powerful beams as explosions and use the power as matter to generate force fields. **'Energy Amplification' - The user can enhance the energy of the objects and people, also changing their color. **'Energy Construction' - The user can summon an object (usually a vehicle) made of solid energy, powered by the user's energy. **'Energy Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of pure energy, capable of blocking various attacks. **'Energy Propulsion' - Some users of energy can concentrate enough energy to propel upwards and fly temporarily. **'Energy Ball Projection' - The users of this ability are able to create green balls of energy that they can use as part of a melee attack or as a way of transportation (indirect propulsion) and destroy a ghost. **'Energy Beam Emission' - The user can project concentrated beams of energy for a range of damage strengths. The result of beam could be concussive, dispersive, or explosive. **'Elemental Manipulation' - The user's strength is derived from the combination of the four elements of Creation (Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning), but they cannot use the elements on their own. **'Energy Healing' - The user can erase the Dark Matter corruption from others. *'Spinjitzu and Airjitzu' - The user can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Anyone can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu with immense skill, but the user can do Energy Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. *'Elemental Shield' - The user can create a Energy Elemental Shield. *'Green Fire' - The user can create green-colored fire. *'Elemental Dragon' - The user can create an Elemental Energy Dragon. Notable Uses Curseworld Part II When Lloyd return from the Cursed Realm he confronted Morro one last time and attacked with an Energy Blast knocking Morro back. Enkrypted After Lloyd freed himself of his Vengestone chains, he used an energy blast to destroy the other Ninjas' chains. Once they escaped the "Hole," he used another energy blast to destroy the door. Wishmasters After Cole wished for vengestone to make their powers stronger Lloyd charged at some pirates until it became uncontrollable and was forced to break the chains with his power. The Way Back When the Ninjas were confronting Nadakhan Lloyd aimed at a pillar to distract Nadakhan for Kai and Cole to attack only to fail. Until Jay distracted Nadakhan for Lloyd to hit Nadakhan with an Energy blast. Notable Users *Dragons **Firstbourne **First Spinjitzu Master ***Lloyd Garmadon Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creatures *Elemental Energy Dragon Notes *The Ninja have stated that Lloyd is more powerful than all of them combined. *Energy seems to be two of the only Element along with Fire besides Water that is capable of harming ghosts as when Lloyd and Morro were fighting between the realms, Morro was seen being knocked back by Lloyd using the power of Energy. *In several seasons, Energy's symbol is that of a Dragon. This can be explained by the fact that Energy, Creation, and Golden Power were passed down from the First Spinjitzu Master, whom inherited those powers from the first Dragons. *In "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," Lloyd had lost his Elemental Power of Energy, but he regained it in "Green Destiny." Gallery The Six elemental symbols.png|The Energy symbol along with the elemental symbols of Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, and Lightning Lloyd Shield.png|Lloyd's energy Elemental Shield Lloyd's airjitzu.jpg|Energy Airjitzu Wu cru elements.jpg|Lloyd creating a ball of Energy with the other Ninja and their elements HoTElementBlasts.jpeg MoS4GreenSpin.png|Energy Spinjitzu in Zane's dream Lloyd Energy Reverse.jpg Green sphere.png|Lloyd creating an Energy sphere Lloyd Elemental Shield.png LloydSpin15.png GreenBall15.png|Lloyd using Energy for the first time New Lloyd.gif GreenFire.png|Lloyd creating a green flame Season3Lloyd.png GreenSpinjitzu.png GreenDragon.png MoS energy dragon.png MoS 43 Energy Dragon.PNG OutOfControlElements.png DoDLight.png MoS20GreenBeam.png MoS20Green2.png GreenBike.png MoS19GreenSword.png|Lloyd vs. Kai in training MoS53Energy.jpeg IMG 1193.PNG|Lloyd using Energy in the SDCC Season 8 Sneak Peek. Sog3.jpg Season6Lloyd.png Spinjitzulloyd.png MoS81GreenFire.png MoS81Energy.png MoSEp83EnergyVsDestruction.png|Energy vs Destruction MoSEp83LloydPower.png|Lloyd preparing to fight his father once again LloydUsingEnergyEp77.gif MoS77Ninja.png DieTsiCV4AMkwce.jpg|Lloyd's Powers return Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 10.25.46 PM.png LloydPowerComesBack1.gif LloydPowerComesBack2.gif LloydPowerComesBack3.gif MoS83Father Vs Son.jpg MoS94Lloyd Glowing.jpg de:Energie pl:Energia Category:Elements Category:2015 Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Airjitzu Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Skybound Category:Elemental Essences Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Lloyd's Abilities Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted